The Forgotten Spirit
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: A new girl comes along and says that she know about the Zodiac Curse and wants to met the cat. What happens when Kyo falls in love with this girl and Tohru sees his affection? 4 chap up!
1. Forgotten

A/N: K it's the same chapter but I changed some of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket just Andy, Becca, and Sam.

Chapter 1: Forgotten

'_Long ago god told all animal that he was having a banquet tomorrow and don't be late. Knowing this the rat decided to play a trick on his neighbor the cat and told him that the banquet was the day after tomorrow._

_The next all the animals lined for the banquet and the rat lead the way riding all the way on the back of the ox._

_Everyone had a wonderful time except the cat, who missed the whole thing.'_

"Ok, that's enough." said Andy Trony as she tossed the book she was reading aside and plopped down on her bed. "Man every book is a lie. Doesn't anybody besides me know the truth?"

Andy was 17, was about 5'6", and had dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"You're still in bed? Get up now!" said a cold voice.

"Come on, Sam, it's a Saturday" Andy said as she looked at him.

Sam was head of the Trony family, was 20, was 5'8", had black hair, and cold black eyes.

"You dare to define my wishes?!" he yelled as he went over to her bed and punched her in the face. "Now get up!"

"All right" she said while rubbing the now red spot on her cheek.

Then she got up a dress but right after a girl came bursting in and yelled "Andy your awake!" as she gave Andy a back braking hug.

"Get off of me, Becca!" Andy said as she tried to pull her off.

Becca was also 17, about the same size as Andy, she had blonde hair and green eyes, she was a member of the Tryon family, Andy cousin and best friend.

"But we haven't seen each other in ages."

"We saw each other yesterday!"

"That's a lifetime between friends"

"What the hell did you eat this morning?!"

"A muffin, a chocolate bar, and a whole lot of gummy bears."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" she asked as she jumped up and down "Hey, what's that book" she asked as she picked the book that Andy had thrown earlier "_The Chinese Zodiac_? I thought that you didn't read these any more?"

"I don't I just wanted to see if this one told the truth."

"And…"

"And it's the same as the others" she said taking the book as she sat down of the bed staring at the cover.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just feel forgotten"

"You're not forgotten, it's just that tales change over time." Becca said trying to comfort her friends.

"Do you think I should go to see the cat?" Andy asked without looking up form the cover.

"Why?"

"Well our sprits were supposed to be close"

"Even if you wanted to Sam wouldn't let-"

Just then the door busted open cut Becca off. "Get out here now!" yelled Sam and then slammed the door.

"Speak of the devil" mumble Becca.

"Yeah literally." Andy replied. "But come on we better get down to breakfast before he comes back."

"Yeah let's go"

Then the headed out the door and down to the dinning room.

"Well, get in the kitchen and make breakfast." said Sam who was sit at the table.

"Yes sir" said Andy as she headed of to the kitchen and Becca behind her.

"What are you going to make?" she asked.

"Pancakes I guess." Andy replied just shrugging her shoulders.

"Can I help?" Becca almost pleaded.

"Do you remember last time you helped." she asked shuddering at the memory

"No." said with a guilty look on her face.

"Well let review, you ate the noodles, brunt the fish, broke 8 plates, fried the cheese, blew up the toaster, and almost cut hand off with a blender." said Andy as she counted the things of on her fingers.

"But I've gotten better." Becca did plead with big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright just stay away form the stove this time." Andy said harshly.

But after about 2 minutes Becca tried to put milk on the toast and Andy insisted that she had done enough and she went to sit at the table with Sam.

"Here you are." said Andy about half an hour later to Sam and Becca as she put the food on the table "I'm not hungry so I'm going to my room." she finished as she bowed and started to head up to her room.

"Wait, Andy, I want you to come and eat" said Sam.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry." replied Andy

"I said sit down!" said Sam angrily.

Thinking that it would be best to not to anger him so she sat down next to Becca.

"Well eat." said Sam

Andy ate and then went to go wash the dishes.

"I'll help" Becca started but seeing the look of Andy's face said "I mean I get out of your way." and went up to her room.

(Back in the kitchen)

"That's a good slave." said Sam while leaning against the door frame as Andy washed the dishes at the sink.

Andy mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?!" Sam said getting angry.

"I said that I'm not a slave." Andy said louder.

Just then a knife went past Andy's head missing it by inches.

"Why shouldn't you be a slave? You're a stupid forgotten spirit! Nothing with ever change that!"

Andy was too shocked to move or speak and until a hand tightly grabbed her hair.

"Do you think that you will be worth anything to anybody!" yelled Sam as he pushed Andy to the ground.

"No." said Andy as tears started to fall down her face.

"No what!" said Sam.

"No I'm not worth anything." cried Andy.

"Good now get up to your room." he said throwing Andy a crossed the room by the hair.

She did as instructed only to find Becca on her bed.

"What happened?!" yelled Becca seeing that Andy's hair was matted and tears round down her face.

"Nothing, But I'm leaving tonight and I'm not coming back." said Andy as she got her suit case and started packing her clothes.

"You can't, Sam will be Mad." complained Becca as she tried to unpack Andy's clothes.

"I don't care. I'm leaving so that doesn't matter anyway." said Andy as she repack what Becca unpacked.

"Well where are you going?" Becca said giving up.

"I don't, as long as it not here" Andy said as she finished packing.

"When are you leaving?" Becca said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tonight and please don't cry."

"I'm not I just don't want you to go." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want to go but I have to." said Andy as she looked out the window.

That night Andy did as she said and left after saying good bye to Becca. She headed off into the dark and knew exactly where she was going to go.

A/N: There it is and all try to get the other chapters edited and get the new chapter up but I've got writers block.


	2. The Somas meet Andy

A/N: K I finally got all of them edited!!

Chapter 2: The Somas meet Andy

(Saturday)

"Damn rat you drank all the milk!" yelled the mad cat, Kyo.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" said Yuki the rat teasingly.

"That's it, rat boy" yelled Kyo as he went to hit Yuki.

"Please don't fight." Tohru begged as she stepped in front of Yuki.

Kyo, who almost hit Tohru, stop his fist inches from her face and said "Damn it; do you all ways get in the way! You could have gotten hurt!"

"I sorry, I just didn't want you two to fight." she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." said Kyo.

"There's my beautiful housewife." said the perverted dog, Shigure as he came in to the kitchen.

"Shut up you damn dog!" yelled Kyo as he and Yuki hit Shigure hard on the head and Tohru blushed.

"Tohru, their hitting me." pouted Shigure.

"Stop complaining to her!" yelled Kyo.

"And really must you always make such stupid comments?" Yuki said calmly to Shigure.

"Well breakfast is ready." said Tohru trying to breakup the argument.

"Yeah! My beautiful flowers cooking." Shigure said happily before two fists hit him hard on the head.

"Would you shut up?!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time and then sat down at the table on ether side of Tohru.

Breakfast was very quiet that morning due to Shigure's comments until they heard a knock on the door and Tohru went to go get it to find Andy in the doorway.

"Hello, I was wondering if the cat lived here." said Andy.

"Hold on." said Tohru with a worried look on her face.

"Damn rat would you shut up!" yelled Kyo back in dining room.

"Really well you're the one who is shouting." Yuki said calmly.

"Um Kyo there is some one at the door asking for the cat." Tohru said as she reentered the dining room.

"Is it a Soma?" asked Yuki.

"No or at least not one I've met." said Tohru.

Then they all walked back to the door and saw the little girl with a suit case in her hands.

"May we help you?" asked Shigure.

"Perhaps if you tell me where I can find the cat from the Zodiac." replied Andy.

'How the hell dose she know about the zodiac?' thought Kyo.

"I sorry I don't know what you're talking about." Shigure said trying to play dumb, (Which wasn't hard for him.)

"This is Shigure Soma's house right. Which means you must be Shigure Soma. I can sense that three of you a members of the zodiac, the rat, the dog, and the cat, am I not right."

The three Somas and Tohru stood in amassment.

"Also seeing that I know that the cat, rat, and dog are all boys it must be one of you three." said Andy as she pointed to Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

"Now hold on. How do you know about the curse?" Kyo asked.

"One: I'm cursed as well and two: you just told me. So now are you going to tell me who the cat is or do I have to find out myself?" said Andy with a smile on her face.

"Hold on, first why don't you tell us who you are." suggested Yuki.

"Ok, I'm Andy Trony cursed by a corresponding spirit to the zodiac."

"I'm Shigure. I'm also the dog."

"I'm Yuki the rat."

"Wait, you're just going to tell her" yelled Kyo.

"Well you just did, stupid cat." Yuki replied calmly.

"You trying to start something." Kyo said putting up his fists but Yuki just punched him the head.

"I'm Tohru Honda, I live here with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo." Tohru said ignoring the bickering.

"I see, so the cat's name is Kyo."

"Yah, so what the hell do you want?!" said Kyo

"To meet the cat and… a place to stay for a while." said Andy.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I ran away." Andy said sadly.

"Why?" asked Yuki again.

"Family troubles." replied Andy.

"Well all said and done, you can stay here." said Shigure in his usually perverted voice.

"Thank you." said Andy said bowing.

"Yeah another beautiful high school girl to prays my lovely home." sang Shigure.

"Shut up!" yelled both Kyo and Yuki and hitting him even harder on the head.

"Do they do that a lot?" Andy asked Tohru.

"Yeah, but they're all really nice." said Tohru.

"Tohru! Save me!" yelled Shigure as Kyo still beat him in to a pulp.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you dam perverted comments!" Kyo yelled and started to hit him harder.

"I'm going back to bed." Yuki mumbled as he walked up to his room.

A/N: K there it is.


	3. The Fox

A/N: Yeah chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fox

That morning Tohru got up at her usual time to cook breakfast to find Andy's sleeping bag (which was by her bed) empty and made.

'I wonder where Andy is.' thought Tohru as she walked down to the kitchen.

As she walked in she saw Andy cooking breakfast at the stove.

"Andy?" Tohru said and Andy turned around "What are you doing?"

"Cooking." she answered and turned back around to the stove. "Is that a problem?"

"No I just didn't know you cooked."

"Yeah I cook the meals back at my house."

"Tohru you're cooking smells as good as ever. Yeah, my precious flower cooking." came Shigure voice from the hallway.

"Would you shut up?!" yelled Kyo as he hit Shigure over the head.

"Tohru save me!" called Shigure as he ran in to the kitchen and hid behind her.

"Would you stop going to her it's you're damn fault." yelled Kyo as he came in too.

"Wait, Andy's cooking?" said Shigure.

"Yeah, I thought that since you took me in that I would cook breakfast." Andy said as she turned around with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausages.

"That looks delicious." Tohru said happily.

"Indeed." Shigure said in high pitched voice. "Kyo why don't you give her the praise that this beautiful girl desires."

"Would you shut up about that crap already?" Kyo said getting angry again as he went to some milk but then a head landed on his back and when he look to see who it was he saw a silver haired boy.

"Yuki could you just wakeup like a normal person?" asked Shigure.

"For once I agree with that damn dog now off of me."

Then Yuki walked over to Andy as she came back in from put the food on the table and then there was a poof and a bright light. When the smoke cleared there was a little rat and a fox.

"What just happened?" asked Kyo.

"I'm a fox." said Andy.

"How cute." cried Tohru as she picked Andy up and hugged her.

"Honda-san you better watch out, she might change back." said Yuki.

"O right, but still she is very cute."

"Are you crazy?" Andy asked.

"What?" Tohru said.

"The fox is an outcast and a worthless soul." Andy answered and then jumped out of her arms, picked up her clothes, and sat in a corner.

Then there was a poof and Yuki changed back. Then he quickly got dressed and walked over to Andy.

"Andy you're not worthless." Yuki said.

Then there was another bright light and Andy changed back.

"Yay, what do you know." she replied sadly and then got dressed.

There was an awkward silence and the Shigure said "Well let's eat before this wonderful meal gets cold."

They all sat down and ate in silence. After breakfast Kyo had gone up to the roof.

'What did she mean by worthless? Does she really believe that?' thought Kyo 'I'm an outcast to.' Just then he heard someone coming up the ladder. 'It must be Tohru.'

"What are you doing up here?" said Andy as her head popped over the side of the roof.

"Andy?" Kyo said confused.

"That's my name." Andy said as said sitting down next him. "You left so quickly and all, I guess I got worried."

"You sound like Tohru." Kyo said smiling. "About early when you said that you were worthless-"

"Yeah, well I don't like my animal form." Andy said blushing.

"But you're not worthless even if you are an outcast. I'm an outcast but I'm not worthless, but for the longest of time I thought I was."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Tohru, she expected my in all of my forms. Do you have someone like that?"

"Kind of, her name is Becca. She's my best friend, but she's a member of the Trony family."

"So…"

"So I've never been expected by someone outside of my family. Actually she is the only person to expect me."

"No one?"

"Well there was my mom but she died when I was about 6."

"I lost my mom too. I was about 4. What about your dad?"

"He left because of the curse. What about yours?"

"He's a shishou."

"Really do you study martial arts?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Yeah I have a black belt."

"Cool, I have 2."

"Yeah right."

"Come with me I'll show you." Andy said tugging his hand as she stood up.

"Fine." he said getting up.

Andy took him in Tohru's room and went through her suit case until she found want she wanted. She turned around to show Kyo 2 black belt. When he saw them his jaw dropped.

"So do you want to have a fight?"

"What? You want me to fight you?"

"Are you afraid of losing to a girl?"

"Your on."

A/N: Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now for four.


	4. Fights

A/N: … I've got nothing to say.

Chapter 4: Fights

They walk out to the backyard and got in their fighting stance.

"What are you two doing?" asked Shigure from the porch.

"Sparring match." Andy answered.

"Be careful Kyo you might get hurt." teased Shigure.

"Shut up!" yelled Kyo.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked.

"Let's go." Kyo replied as he through a punch but Andy just dodged and punched him, which made him stumble a bit. Kyo then tried anther punch but again Andy dodged and kicked Kyo in the chest pushing him against a tree and he fell to the ground.

"I win." Andy said while helping Kyo up.

"You're pretty good." Kyo said as he got back to his feet.

"Your to forceful."

"What?"

"Martial Art is a defense but you using to as an offense."

"That would explain why he looses to Yuki every single time." said Shigure from the porch.

"Yuki studies martial arts to? What belt does he have?" Andy asked excitedly.

"Black, why?" Yuki said as he walked out on to the porch.

"Well do you want to have a sparring match? I just kicked Kyo's butt." asked Andy.

"What? You did not!" yelled Kyo.

"Sure." Yuki answered Andy.

"What? You never accept my challenge!" Kyo yelled even louder.

"That because you ask ten time a day." Yuki said as he an Andy got in the fighting stances.

They waited for the other one to make a move for a couple of minutes, which is until impatient Kyo yelled "Would you just go already!"

"Shut up you stupid cat." said Yuki before Andy moved to punch Yuki but he just dodged and throw a punch at Andy that she dodged at the last second. She through another punch which hit Yuki square in the face. Yuki quickly recovered and through a kick at Andy but she dodged and knocked him off his feet.

"I don't believe she beat that damn rat." Kyo said surprised "I have been trying to do that my whole live."

"You're a good fighter, much better than that stupid cat." said Yuki getting to his feet.

"Actually, Kyo was harder than you." Andy said laughing slightly.

"What? But he has never beaten me in the seventeen pathetic years he has been alive." Yuki said angrily. (A/N: Imagine Yuki mad… Yuki fans don't hurt me.)

"Yes you have good defense but your offense sucks. If Kyo could keep his guard up I believe that he could beat you." Andy said.

After that Yuki stormed down to his secret base muttering curses under he's breath.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Around noon Tohru said "Lunch is ready."

"Yeah, I'm so hungry." Shigure said.

Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and Andy sat down at the table.

"Where is Yuki?" asked Tohru looking for him.

"He went out after Andy beat him. He's such a sore sport." Shigure said happily.

"Shut up." Yuki said entering the dinning room with anger still in his voice.

"Yuki, you made it back just in time for lunch." Tohru said happily.

"I'm not hunger." Yuki said glaring at Andy.

"Yuki, I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feeling but you shouldn't starve yourself." Andy said with a blank stare.

"That's not it so, just shut up and mind your own business!" yelled Yuki as he slammed the door and went up to his room.

"Kyo did you and Yuki switch places?" asked Shigure teasingly.

"Shut up." he yelled.

"I guess not because it's same stupid Kyo."

"Hey."

"It's the same dumb ass Kyo."

"Hey!"

"Yep it's the same jackass we know and think is an ass, Kyo the idiot-"

"Would you shut up!?" Kyo yelled and hit Shigure so hard that it sent him flying.

"His is kind of right you know." Andy said as she ate her lunch.

"What you don't even know me for 2 days, and why are you taking his side?!" Kyo yelled at Andy.

Andy ignored this and said "Kyo would you like to train with me sometime?"

"You insult me and then ask me if I what to train with you." Kyo said with the anger still in his voice.

"Yeah." Andy simply said.

"Like I would ever train with you. You beating me was luck but next time I'll win." Kyo yelled.

"No you won't." Andy said teasingly.

"Yes I will!" Kyo yelled louder.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled from his room.

"Don't tell me what to do damn rat!" Kyo yelled back with a huge stress mark on his head.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Andy asked calmly.

"Yes!" Kyo yelled as he left the room.

"Andy did you plan that?" Shigure asked suspiciously.

Andy gave him a slightly evil grin and then got up to put her plate in the sink.

Couple minutes later Kyo was on the roof when he realized what he said yes to, (A/N: You would have to be there to see his face because there is no way I could explain it.) then he said to himself "What the hell have I got myself into."

A/N: K that's done now I'll put up the next one when my writers block goes away.


	5. Training

**A/N: k sorry it took so long but I finally finished the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own my charters and plot line.**

Chapter 5: Training

The next morning Kyo was sleeping in his bed hoping to get a bit more sleep before he had to get up for school. He rolled over in his bed only to have a foot sink into his stomach. He yelped in pain and his eyes went wide.

"Come on sleep head time for training." Andy said while she reared back her foot for another kick.

"Andy what the hell do you think your doing?!" Kyo yelled while stopping her foot before it crashed into his face.

"What does it look, I'm tried to get you out of bed!" she yelled back as she yanked her foot away from Kyo and hit him in his um… spot.

"You little bitch!" Kyo yelled from his beetle position on the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't get up." She answered.

Kyo looked up at her to see she was wearing a karate outfit with one of her black belts. Then he looked at his alarm clock. "What the fuck?! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah, and your point is?" Andy asked.

"My point is that it's too early!" Kyo yelled.

Andy got up to his face and said "Get up unless you don't want to have kids when you're older."

20 minutes later

"Get off of me!" Kyo yelled.

They where now in the backyard training and Kyo once again lost to Andy, who had decided to use him as a chair. Kyo turned so that he was laid on his back instead of his stomach. This caught Andy of guard and she fell on top of him. There was a poof of orange smoke and a bright white light.

When the smoke cleared a little fox poked her head out of the pile of clothes. "Nice going stupid." It said.

"Shut up! It's your fault 'cause you wouldn't get off of Me." said a very pissed orange cat.

This made her snap. She pounced on him and sunk her teeth in one of his ears. He yelped in pain before turning around and biting her fore legs. They continued to fight until there was a poof and a bright light. When it faded Andy was on top of Kyo, straddling his hips. One of her hands in his hair and the other on his muscled chest. Kyo's hands rested one on her breasts and the other on her stomach. They blushed madly.

"Well want do you two think your doing?" said an annoying voice from the porch. They turned to see it was Shigure. "And to think Kyo calls me a pervert." he said laughing while walking away.

He felt a weight lift of his lower region and turn back to see Andy getting dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said as she finished dressing and walked off.

Kyo followed her example and too got dressed. Then he headed up to get ready for school.

Once in his uniform Kyo headed down the hall but stopped when he heard someone chuckled behind him. He turned around to see Andy.

"So not only do you have to go to school but you have to wear that stupid outfit." She said.

"Yeah well your clothes are… uh…!" Truth is told he really like her outfit. She was wearing baggy loose black jeans with a blood red shirt that said "Fuck off before I make you." (A/N: That would be something I would love to wear.)

Andy can't help but laugh. "That's has got to be the worst come back I've ever heard."

"Andy, I wouldn't be laughing if I where you." Shigure said. (A/N: Don't you just love how he pops up all the time.)

"And why not?" she questioned.

"Because, yesterday I signed you up for their school to. They said they would be honored to have a strait A student as well as an athlete of your standards. You can also borrow one of Tohru's uniforms." He said, ignoring the death glares from Andy.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING ME IN A SKIRT!" she yelled (all ready saw Tohru) "And besides even if I would go do you really think I would fit in that tooth picks clothes."

"You could wear one of my uniforms." Kyo said smirking.

"A girl in the guy's uniform?" Andy said her voice full of irony.

"So? Momiji wears the girl's." the kitty replied.

"Whatever." She said following Kyo in his room. He handed her a uniform and left so she could change and after breakfast they started heading to school.

"Life sucks." Andy said as she dragged herself after the others.

"No it doesn't, and stop mopping because if you keep your head down like that you're going to run into someone." Yuki said with a sigh.

She just kicked him in the back of his leg and kept walking. She looked up and said "is that it." while pointing at a big building with a lot of kids.

"Yes it is." Tohru said "Would you like to meet my friends?"

"As long as their not giddy like you." Andy said as she continued walking to the school.

"You think I'm giddy?" Tohru said a little hurt.

Andy was about to say something when two girls come up and hug Tohru.

"Hi Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru said smile.

Uo took notice to Andy and said "Who the new boy."

"YOU BITCH I'M A GIRL!" Andy yelled.

"Um… Andy-chan please calm down s-she didn't mean to insult you, it's that you're in the boy's uniform so she thought you were a boy." Tohru stammered.

"Whatever lets just go." and with that said Andy walk to the school.

**A/N: Well there it is and I'll try to get more chapters up soon.**


	6. AN

Ok people, I know it has been a long time but I'm going to try to save this fanfic. I wrote this like four years ago and so I'm going to completely gut it and rewrite it so I hope you will read it…

Oh also please do NOT add my stories to any community without my permission, its rude and if it's not a flame site I more than likely love to be in it, but I was looking over my story stats and two of my most popular fics where in a flame community.


End file.
